Don't Interrupt Me
by SevenGee
Summary: [Oneshot] All dialogue. For anybody who absolutely hates being interrupted. Completely pointless.


Authors Note: hi&hello, im back again. yes yes, a oneshot. sorry guys, couldn't help myself! but maybe this one will be more of a funnier oneshot, than the rest of the ones i've made, which are all so serious and sad. anyways have fun reading folks!

Disclaimer: Jkr owns it all! but the plots mine 8).

By the way: This is Hermione talking with Harry and Ron, and Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

Summary: (Oneshot) All-dialogue. For anybody who absolutely hates being interrupted! Pointless. DMHG!  
**  
Don't Interrupt Me**

"Why don't we go to the library boys? I want to study for the finals."

"But Hermione... "

"Please, Harry? Ron's coming with me!"

"Yeah, and we're not leaving till we've crammed everything in our heads."

"Well, won't that be fun."

"Yes, it will! We'll have a great - "

--

" - time you two start studying, don't you think?"

"We are, Draco."

"Doesn't seem like it to me, Crabbe."

"We're on our way to the library right now!"

"Well that seems like a lot of studying now, Goyle."

"Won't you come with us, Draco?"

"No, of course not. Why should when I'm already - "

--

"going to fail! I can't, Harry! I'll go nuts if I don't study."

"You're not going to fail, Hermione, and you've already studied!"

"I haven't."

"Of course _you_ haven't Ronald. That's exactly why you're coming with me. And you too Harry!"

"Oh come on..."

"Don't tell me that you're not even the least bit - "

--

"worried? Why would I be, when I'm obviously going to pass with flying colours."

"Of course, Draco, but you could always help us."

"Crabbe, I would only help you if I were getting payed."

"Well then, don't help us, just come."

"I'm not going to the damn library you gits."

"Why not, Draco?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm not going - "

--

" - insane trying to study for this! I haven't got one night's sleep since!"

"Well then, perhaps you should spend this time sleeping in your dormitory, not studying in the library?"

"No! Never! Besides, I'm going to help Ron study too."

"Yeah, and I'm fluffing her pillows for a week in return."

"Oh ha ha. If you come, I'll help you do your charms essay, Harry."

"You can't bribe me!"

"Fine then. But it would do you some good if you just - "

--

" - start studying on your own you idiot! I'm not going, and that's final."

"Because Granger's going to be there?"

"How even more stupid can you be, Goyle? Of course not."

"Well, Goyle and I both know you don't want to see her, ever since she out-performed you in Potions."

"Shut your mouth, Crabbe. That was just luck."

"Oh, and what were the other times? I suppose she wore a rabbit's foot around her neck?"

"You know, for a stupid guy Crabbe, you have a lot of stuff to say. Now shut - "

--

" - your mouth, right now, Harry! You're coming and that's final."

"Oh, fine then. But if I see Peeves hanging around or Madame Pince giving me a dirty look, I'm out of there."

"Oh please, Peeves wouldn't even step into the library of all places and Madame Pince... well... she's a bit weird, she is."

"You're telling me. She gave me detention for sneezing on a book by accident once!"

"Nevermind, Ron. Let's go!"

"Well, someones in a hurry now. What's the rush, Hermione?"

"I just want to get there before Malfoy, and if I'm lucky, leave before he gets there! He'll be bothering me the entire time I'm there, and I won't get a single thing memorized!"

"You really think he'd be wasting his time in the library?"

"He might! And if he is, that won't be very - "

--

" - good. So if I come, you two will _finally_ leave me alone for the day?"

"We promise, Draco."

"Psh. I'll give you one galleon if you can tell me what a promise is."

"Whatever. Would you please walk faster, Draco?"

"And I shoud listen to you becase...?"

"If we're early, we can be there before Granger!"

"And leave before we see her? For once, a smart idea, Goyle."

"So, are you going to walk faster or what?"

"Keep your pants on you git. I'll probably get there - "

--

" - before we see him! Come on! Can you just try and speed-walk for goodness sake, Ron?"

"I just had about a dozen things to eat earlier today! You can't except me to run on a full stomach!"

"Yeah, same here, Hermione! And don't you think this is a bit dumb?"

"No! Now come - "

--

" - off it, Crabbe! We're already more than halfway there. Besides, a guy like you probably won't make it if we run all the way."

"Don't stop running, Draco!"

"Don't be such an idiot, Goyle! Granger's probably already studied for hours on end, I doubt she'll be there. And I don't want to run, so quit your ranting!"

"We just have to turn a few corridors and we're going to be there."

"I'm not stupid, Goyle, I've probably been there more times than you'll ever be in your entire life."

"Hmph."

"Stop grunting. I can't understand - "

--

" - one word you're saying! If we get there before him, we'll have a lot more time studying!"

"Hermione, we can study anywhere!"

"But the library is the best place to do it!"

"Yeah, where we get watched like a hawk by Madame Pince, and get dusty books shoved in our faces. That's definitely the best place to study."

"Oh, shove off, will you? I have my heart set on studying this entire evening and I won't let Malfoy stop me from getting to it"

"Then stop walking so fast, will you!"

"Sorry, 'can't, these feet are walking on their own!"

"Oh, give me a break, Hermione!"

"Walk. Faster!"

"Argh."

"The earlier we get there, the - "

--

" - better off we are if we don't run!"

"You're holding us up, Draco!"

"I am? Then why don't you go skip off without me, hmm?"

"That's what I thought. Now, either quit your running and take your time for Merlin's sake. How do you expect to study when you're out of breath?"

"Well, we wouldn't be able to."

"Exactly, you git."

"But you're still coming?"

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you? As long as you leave me alone after."

"Oh, okay."

"God, sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a bunch of - "

--

" - three year olds! Even they can walk faster than that!"

"Call me a three year old one more time, Hermione, I swear..."

"Stop your complaining, Ron!"

"Maybe when you stop walking so fast! Malfoy probably won't even be there!"

"We can't take our chances! If he is, he'll never stop giving us a bad time."

"As long as he doesn't talk to me, I'll be fine."

"Speak for yourself, Harry."

"Come on! We're almost there! Just around this corridor here and - "

--

" - there! We're almost at the library. See, you gits? It didn't even take us all that long."

"I suppose."

"You're always right, Draco."

"Quit sucking up, fool."

"Just turn around here, Draco."

"I know, I'm not stupid. Now, one more turn and - "

--

"OW/OUCH."

"What the _hell_ Malfoy!"

"Ow... you bumped into _me_, Granger."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Oh whatever. Let's go, boys.

"Taking orders from Granger now, are we Potter and Weasle-bee?"

"Chew - "

" - dung? Yeah, you've used that on me for about 5 years now, Granger. You might want to figure out some new comebacks."

"_Don't _interrupt me, Malfoy."

"Right..."

"Want us to beat these guys up for you, Draco?"

"No, leave them, Goyle. They'll have a harder time beating themselves up when they fail all their finals."

"Why don't you go and take you and your bodyguards somewhere else, Malfoy?"

"Uh-huh. Sure. Watch where you're going next time, won't you?"

"Prat."

"Bookworm."

"Sleeze."

"Mudblood."

"Ferret."

"Virgin."

"Kiss my ass, Malfoy."

"Gladly, Granger."

-

-

-

The End.

-

-

-

A/N: Whew. BOY that was hard. i had no idea what lines to use to have them be all connected, if you know what i mean. this was kind of my first all dialogue. if you read "The Way I See It" my first oneshot (on agent08's look up) you'll see that it to is all dialogue, but a tad bit different. anyways.

Lots of new oneshots soon and drum roll a "more than oneshot!" My very first! Soon!

Now, PLEASE.

Do me the very great honour of a -

**Review? 8) **

Hahaha! Don't interrupt me 8(.

Yours truly,  
Sevengee/Lina.


End file.
